Fear
by stardustpoptart
Summary: Alex finally tells Harper that she's a wizard, but it doesn't go as she'd planned.
1. Fear

Yeah, I know...I haven't posted in FOREVER! But today's a new day...

* * *

**Fear  
Chapter 1**

* * *

Nervousness flooded my system as I waited for her response.

_'Whatever it is, I'll accept you for who you are.'_

She'd said that before. Now she sat there in shock. All the while, emotions revealed themselves on her face. Fear. Anger. Disgust. Hatred. Tears streamed down my face as I realized what I'd done.

"You," she began, "demon! WITCH!" she shrieked

"No Harper! It's not like that!" I attempted to explain thought it was all no use.

Harper's father was a Pastor. A man of God. She'd been especially religious ever since she moved in with him. She couldn't put up with her mother. She was abusive. Verbally and physically. When we were younger, she would run to me crying, telling me that her mother had beaten her again. I'd console her and tell her that it was okay. Why can't I be consoled and be told that it's okay? What made me so different?!

"Don't lie to me you disgusting little...UGH!"

"Harper, PLEASE!" I cried, clutching her arm.

"Wizard or Witch, you still perform witchcraft. How the hell am I suppose to get over that, hm?" she asked pulling away from me.

"How the HELL?" I mimicked her voice exactly "You're no angel either." I replied with a smirk. "At least I'm not a fucking bisexual who's always horny! That's what you are."

"I did it for love." she squeaked, sounding uncertain of herself

"I guess you've fallen in love quite a lot then." I retorted "Who are you dating now? Tori, Michelle, or maybe even Racheal? They're all gothic, emo, badass girls. FREAKS!"

Tears flooded her eyes as she began to sob.

"I didn't love THEM!" she cried

"I guess you're just a slut then." I stated, believing that the final words had been spoken.

"This SLUT," she told me "is in love with you."

* * *

um...reviews please?

(yes i used to be dpfan12 but yeah someone took DPFan 14)

stardustpoptart


	2. Work For It

Hey guys...I've had so many other stories on fiction press I guess I kinda neglected this account. I'll try to update more often as well. But yeah, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Work For It**  
Chapter 2

* * *

She covered her mouth.

"No! I mean-" Harper tried to explain

"Save it, Harper. Just save it." I cut her off with a look of fake disgust

Was she buying it? Yes of course.

"First of all, you probably say that to all your little whores. Second of all, I don't roll that way."

I admit the second was a lie.

"Even if I was, I'm pretty I wouldn't fall for such an annoying, overweight, STD ridden bitch." I finished with a smirk

She gaped at me, not knowing what to say next. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, her stance changed. She slowly marched up to me getting way to close to my face. It was getting hard to control myself.

"You don't mean that." She whispered an inch away from my face

I wanted to kiss her. Right then. She was attempting to tease me dammit. And she was winning. No, no, I had to be strong. She had to work for it.

"Yes I do Harper." I told her with as much venom in my voice as possible

"Alex, don't do this." She replied sensually into my ear.

She was holding me now. I was growing hot.

"Ugh, yes I do. Now get out of my face! Your breath could kill."

I pushed her away. Then I saw the look. The look of defeat. She truly believed that the feelings weren't mutual.

"Fine. I'll just leave then. Just know you killed me Alex." Harper declared

"What? I'm pretty sure you're standing right here." I retorted

"I'm dead on the inside Alex. You don't know what you've done to me. I wouldn't expect a heathen such as yourself to understand." She finished as she moved towards the door

I don't know what I've done to her? No, I don't. But I do know what I'm going to do to her. She'll have me of course, that's a given, but as I've said before. She was going to have to work for it.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy it? I know my writing's changed a bit since you last saw me. Better or worse?

Reviews would be appreciated.

With love,

stardustpoptart


End file.
